Home
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: "Are we getting kicked out?" Alternatively, I've joined the masses and wrote some moving in fluff.


It started, as most things did at the kollektiv. Eskild making faces that ranged from fond to conflicted to constipated at him in the kitchen. And see, Isak had been really good lately. He'd done all of his laundry (thanks to Even). And he hadn't been stealing food. Mostly. (Also thanks to Even.) So really, he's done nothing wrong. Nothing to warrant Eskild's scrutiny, at least. Finally he decided to give up and huffed before asking. "What's going on, Eskild?" The older boy jumped, as if they hadn't been making awkward eye contact for the last ten minutes. "Nothing, baby Jesus. Why do you ask?" He's doing that thing. The thing where his eyes are kind of shifty and he's fidgeting.

"Eskild, you've been weird all week and now you keep, like, making faces at me. What is your deal, man?" Even was supposed to come after his shift and the lack of his comforting warmth by his side was making Isak a little snippier than usual. "Uh. Ok. So, there's. Um. We, the girls and I, have been talking and - "

"Honey, I'm home." It's a thing they did now. Even's booming voice is a magnet and Isak lets himself be pulled into long arms. "Was I interrupting your, uh, guru advising?" There's a teasing smirk and raised eyebrows and Isak's in love. You can't really blame him for almost forgetting Eskild and their non-talk.

"He told you about that?" Oh right, he was still there. But. _Even._

"Ja." Even peppered Isak's face with kisses and even Isak can admit it's a little gross how cute they are.

"Ok. Boys," Eskild's dad voice was really effective when he needed it to be. "We need to have a family meeting." Another thing they did. To keep the peace and all that. Isak acted like he hated it, rolled his eyes and sighed into Even's neck through them all. But, he really loved it. It cemented that the kollektiv was his family. They followed Eskild into the lounge, and settled onto the couch. Or, Even did, and Isak settled on top of him.

"So - "

"What about everyone else?"

"Herregud, let me finish. So. It's been wonderful having you and Even here, mostly Even, you we tolerate." Eye roll. "But. Um, five people. It's a little crowded." Isak sat up straighter, brows furrowed.

"Are we getting kicked out?" Even's soothing hand did little to calm his suddenly pounding heart.

"No, no, sweetheart. Well, sort of? The flat isn't meant for this many people, so someone has to go. I brought it up to the girls first, to ask them if they would be able to, but Noora suggested to ask you two, you know, in case you want to move in together?" And. Oh. That's. Isak hadn't thought of that. And from the way Even stilled beneath him, it seemed like Even hadn't either.

"I...can we think about it?" Eskild looked like he was going to cry and nodded as he flung himself out of the room.

Isak couldn't sleep. Not with his foot sticking out from the covers. Not with Even's breath tickling against his neck. He just couldn't stop thinking. He knew that he wouldn't live at the kollektiv forever. He'd even imagined finding a place with Even someday. It's just. He was so young. They both were. How would they support themselves? Even's paycheck wasn't enough for rent. And he really didn't want to rely on his parents. Not with their rocky relationship. And the kollektiv was his home. The place where he forged his own family.

But there was a small (actually it was really fucking huge) part of him that really wanted to live with Even. Wanted to wake up to Even's damn morning breath. And making out in the kitchen without being interrupted. Not having to wait for an empty flat to have sex (ok, they do it anyway, but the knocks on his wall are real mood killers). He could see it now. A small place to call their own. With odd furniture and pictures of them. Maybe a little puppy curling up at the foot of their bed. And.

"Even, baby wake up." He didn't. "Even, wake the fuck up." Isak pushed him off and he nearly fell.

"Hva faen Isak. What was that for?" Grumpy Even made Isak want to kiss him. (All Evens made Isak want to kiss him, though.) He kissed Even sweetly.

"I want to do it."

"What are you talking about." Even's sleep heavy voice was hot and Isak couldn't stop kissing his sleepy man.

"I want," kiss, "to move," kiss, "in with you." His hands found their way into Even's hair and took hold. Even, as if by instinct, pulled Isak flush against his chest. "What?" It was a mumbled little thing, but Isak stopped and sat back on his heels on Even's legs. "I want to move out. And find a place with you."

Even in the dark, Isak could see Even thinking. "That's...a lot."

"You don't want to?" At two am, Isak was allowed to overreact.

"I didn't say that. Just. Are we ready? Would we even be able to afford it?" It's all very reasonable. But still, there was domesticity and puppies on Isak's mind.

"I'm sure we could figure something out. Eskild was right, babe. Five people is a lot. We could do it. It doesn't have to be a huge, extravagant place. I was thinking about picking up a job anyway. Besides, isn't this some kind of rite of passage? Like, moving in with your partner?" He was rocking on Even's legs, not meeting his eyes.

"Partner?" Even laughed of fucking course, that's what he focused on. "That's a pretty big word baby." Isak pinched his thigh. "I just mean. Are you ready? Being with me everyday? All the time? What happens when I'm manic and I do something shitty and you're -"

"Hey, hey. None of that. Minute by minute, remember?" Isak had surged forward, and bumped their noses together, breathing him in. "I want to be with you always. I want to be there when you're manic. I want to be there when you're low. I want it all. I didn't know how much I wanted to move in with you, but, god I really, really do."

"Ok."

"Ok?" They smiled stupidly at each other. "Yeah, I mean. We're pretty much living together already. It'll be nice to not worry about bothering your roommates hearing us all the time."

"Oh my god, shut up." As if Isak hadn't thought about it. (He thought about it a lot.)

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"Sorry!" They don't sleep.

"So." Eskild's nervous laughter is becoming way too common and he needs to chill.

"Yes, my gay son. That I love very much and want in my life." Isak snickered into Even's shoulder.

"We're going to start looking for places this weekend." Even was a good, responsible boyfriend. The relief that washes over Eskild is visibly apparent.

"Oh, my little babies, take as long as you need. And I swear to god, if you guys cut me out I'm going to be very upset with you." He crushed them into a hug and Isak started to complain almost immediately.

It took them exactly two weeks to find a new place. Which was a lot sooner than anyone expected. But Even knew a guy who's brother's friend was trying to get out of his lease. It was kind of perfect. The flat itself was small, but enough room to chill with all of their friends comfortably. It was even close enough to both Nissen and UiO (Even still doesn't know how he got in with his grades). Even had his parents help them with the deposit and they both had enough money to scrounge up IKEA's finest (cheapest) furniture.

It made Isak's head spin, all these changes. But with Even by his side, it's so good. He's given his resume out to at least a dozen places, and has been called back by most of them. They're making this thing happen and it's going to be so good.

"No you can't just throw it in like that! It says fragile for a reason."

"Oi, come on. You don't even own anything fragile."

"Gutta, chill." Even checks the contents of the box and then carefully pushes it in the trunk. "See baby, it's ok." He kisses Isak's freshly cut curls and lovingly smoothes his hand over his back.

"I'm going to see if there's anything left in Isak's room. Mahdi come with me." Magnus pulls him away and they almost miss the imitation of a whip cracking and the two boys cackling behind them. Isak is holding Even's face and that boy won't stop looking at him like he's most precious thing in the world and goddamnit if this is whipped, then Isak loves it.

"Halla, baby." He scrunches his nose. "So I was thinking. Maybe we should just leave the boys here and start our own little party at our new place. What do you think about that?" Isak can't stop giggling, and nuzzles into his face.

"Yeah? What kind of party did you have in mind?" "

The kind where I get to have you against every damn surface in every damn room. I even bought some sparkling wine." It's cute. He's cute.

"Sparkling wine?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you're supposed to celebrate with?"

"I want beer." His hands won't stop playing with Even's hair. He just can't stop with this boy. His boy. Even turns Isak's hip and calls out as Sana approaches them

"So you're here now?" There's no bite, just easy. Teasing.

"Am I late?" Isak settles in Even's lap and chuckles. No doubt she was late on purpose.

"One last thing, before I let you leave." Eskild fiddles with the buzzer before stepping back to reveal a pride flag sticker next to their flat number.

"Eskild," Isak groans fondly. "We don't - "

"Yes you do, now give your guru a hug." Isak holds onto Eskild for longer than he'd ever admit. Eskild has been so many things to him. A friend, a guide. A brother.

"Thank you, Eskild." It means everything. It means thank you for helping me become someone I can be proud of. And thank you for not asking questions. And thank you for asking too many questions. It's thank you for being there for me. And they're both teary eyed when they finally pull away. "Don't forget me, baby Jesus." "I don't think I ever could, guru."

Even lets an arm hang off Isak's shoulder as they wave him off. "That was sweet." Isak hums in response. They're living together now. This is it.

"Holy shit."

"What is it?" Even's looking at him, worried.

"I need you to kiss me. Now." Even complies, gasping into Isak's mouth. They can barely keep their hands off each other and Isak is so glad when he's being pushed backwards through their front door.

"Wait, wait. Stop for a second." Isak pulls away, frowning.

"What?" He's a little annoyed, they were doing something.

"Babe. We're doing this all wrong." What? "Let's go back outside, I need to carry you over the threshold."

"Oh my god, you're impossible." He's less annoyed now, but Isak really just wants to be kissing Even again. "Isn't that like an archaic tradition? Like. You don't carry me in this relationship. We walked in together. That should be more symbolic."

"Jonas is rubbing off on you in the worst ways. Who even are you? Just...come on baby, please? For me?" Even's got those damn puppy eyes and Isak melts like butter on a hot stove. "I'll make good on my promise and then we'll bust out the wine. Please?"

"Fucking do it." And he does. He wraps his legs around Even's waist, though. He refuses to be held bridal style.

It's late at night. Or early in the morning. And nothing's unpacked. They're lying on the mattress in their room, empty bottles next to their heads. Isak glows in the low light of the lamp by the door. He let Even take pictures of them in between rounds and the wine wasn't as awful as Isak thought it would be. He's still wary of all the changes. He's going to miss his kollektiv. Going to miss having free time (jobs suck, ok). But. This? This right here? It's the closest Isak is sure he'll ever come to heaven. He's so happy with his boy. In their home. Their home. Holy shit, what a thought. It's everything he's ever wanted and he's so goddamn lucky.

"Still awake?" He's reminded of the night they decided this was going to happen. Even's voice is gravelly and deep.

"No." Even laughs his belly laugh and turns to look at Isak.

"I can't believe we did it." Isak hums thoughtfully.

"I can. I think we were always going to end up like this."

"What, living together?"

"Yeah. Or. Just together. Happy. I think all of the other Isaks and Evens do too."

"You think the parallel universe Isaks and Evens end up living in a shitty apartment?"

"Oi." They're giggling quietly, but then it hits Isak that he doesn't really need to be so quiet anymore.

"Kidding. It's not shitty. It's home." Even's eyes say so many things but all Isak can see is love.

It is.

Home.


End file.
